


Ahhh, so nice and cold

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hidge if you squint, Hinted Klance - Freeform, Hinted shallura, Hunk a savage, Lance the memester, Really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a free day, everyone does their own thing - Hunk decides to make cookies and roast Pidge (aka Pidge was not ready for his savagery)</p><p>Based off of that one Tumblr post where someone's little sister burned their hand and placed it on their chest, saying it was 'so nice and cold'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahhh, so nice and cold

It was a relatively peaceful day aboard the castle of lions, no threats of Galra invading and killing them all, and everyone took it upon themselves to finally relax for once. Lance of course, decided to lounge around, donning the face mask he swears by (no wonder his skin looks so good), and was singing horribly to one of his many Beyonce CD's. Keith felt right at home in the training room, fighting the gladiator and taking a break now and then to casually listen to Lance singing. It was kind of amusing and cute, he thought to himself, though he'd never admit it. Shiro and Allura both wanted some much needed 'alone time' to do what they pleased, which really just ended up with them duking it out in Shiro's room, sparring and doing push-ups with the other on their back. They took turns doing that, eventually getting worn out and falling back on the bed, hand in hand, to take a brief nap. Pidge was curled up at the corner of the couch in the main hall, Lance's legs sprawled out over their lap, trying their best not to bolt from the room after he began singing. You have to be nice, Pidge, even if you hate everything going on, just zone out and you'll be fine, it'll count as bonding time, they repeated to themselves over and over as they hooked up their makeshift drawing tablet to their laptop. They liked to think that their drawings were rather nice, though they were too embarrassed to actually show them to anyone. Hunk and Coran were together in the kitchen, Hunk trying to teach the other about spices and various cooking methods, trying to show him the ropes of cooking through his favorite recipe - snickerdoodle cookies. He found a bottle of ground cinammon in his bag, most likely from his days at the garrison and convincing Lance or Pidge to help him steal various spices, and was dying to use it. Coran tagged along because he had nothing better to do, and though he didn't want to say it aloud, he probably did need some cooking lessons.

"So we make the cookie dough by mixing all of these ingredients in," Hunk began, showing him the step-by-step process as he mixed up the cookie dough. "And you place them on a sheet, usually with parchment paper so they don't stick, but we'll live without it. And then, you take your cinammon and sugar mixture and sprinkle a good amount on the tops. See?" Coran nodded as he watched closely, following his every move. Pidge's nose twitched with the smell of cinammon assaulting them, and immediately kicked off Lance's legs, moving over to the kitchen to watch. Grinning, they decided it only fair to take the bowl and scrape the remains of the dough, licking their fingers with a sassy look of 'take the bowl and you die'. Hunk glared at her, but didn't say a word as he slid the cookies into the oven, but cursed when the top of his hand touched the inside. He quickly pulled his hand out, made sure the cookies were in alright, and closed the oven door, making his way to the sink to run it under cold water. Pidge laughed slightly, though Hunk had known them long enough to know they were concerned, at least a little. With a hmph, he dried his hand and walked over to Pidge, placing their burn directly over Pidge's heart, only to say "Ahhh, so nice and cold" with a fake tone of relief. Coran couldn't help but laugh at that, and Lance could be heard from the couch, yelling "Savage!," and "Get wrecked!" Pidge's eye twitched as they raised an eyebrow, locking Hunk in a deadly glare. "May all your cookies burn," they hissed, before dashing away. Hunk sighed, typical Pidge, as Coran helped bandage his hand.The cookies came out delicious, but Pidge refused to say anything as they ate their share of cookies in mixed feelings of satisfacton, proudness, and competition over Hunk's new savagery.


End file.
